


Birthday Blossoms

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written forhp_nextgen100's Prompt 113: blossom and for Remus's birthday today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/)'s Prompt 113: blossom and for Remus's birthday today.

"We're going out today."

Teddy looked up from his colouring book. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Maybe after," Harry said. "Get your shoes and coat."

"All right." Teddy slipped on his new blue trainers that lit up when he walked and then took his favourite green jacket from the hook. "Ready."

Harry took Teddy's hand in his then pulled him close. Teddy closed his eyes just as the squeezing sensation took the breath from him.

"It's snowing!" he said when he opened his eyes again, a flurry of white falling from the sky. 

"March is like that sometimes," Harry replied.

~*~

Teddy looked at the spring flowers. "Will they freeze in the snow?"

"Those ones, no." Harry pointed to the buds on the trees. "These ones might."

They turned and walked into a churchyard and Teddy realised where they were. 

"We're visiting Mum and Dad?" 

"Today is your dad's birthday."

"Oh." Teddy sat down on the marble bench beside the graves and watched as Harry twirled his wand and replaced the old flowers with new ones of bright yellow and pink. 

"Would Dad have liked those?"

"I think so." Harry smiled, a bit sadly as he did sometimes. "Especially the pink."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _“... So this was how it was to be, now: I would do my best to live in the quick world,  
>  but the ghosts of the dead would be ever at hand.”_  
> ―Geraldine Brooks, _March_  
> 


End file.
